Count on Me
by Christen in Castle Rock
Summary: I know this has been done many times before but there is a new girl in castle rock who is shaking up the guys life. Who is she? and what happens when tragedy strikes?
1. New Friends

**Hi! This will be my first multi chapter fiction for SBM. I know the plot of a girl coming into the guys lives has been done sooooo many times before but I want to be one of the epic stories like this that stands out. Reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: If I were rob Reiner or Stephan King I wouldn't be writing this.**

_Castle rock_

_New town_

_New school_

_New friends_

"Ahhh!" I gasped waking up. Fun a new day in a new town where I will have no friends.

I threw on a Yankee's T-shirt, some worn and faded skinny jeans, and my keds.

I, unlike other girls, was not obsessed with straitening my hair or slathering on make up or strapping on 4-inch heels. I was fine with a simple T-shirt and jeans. NO MAKE UP was a general rule for me. As for my hair it was usually unruly but after ten minutes of work I could manage some kind of do to keep it off my face.

Everything I had was sorta beat up because my parents spent so much money on the new house and "necessities". Hey I could deal though.

I slung my satchel over one shoulder.

The steps creaked as I otherwise silently slipped down to the kitchen. My parents weren't up yet anyway. Perfect! I thought after rummaging through the cabinets to find an apple for breakfast.

I jogged to school so that I could make it there sort of early.

After walking the halls in-between my first two classes I could tell that there was only one type of girl here and that was PREPPY!!!!! My worst fear. They all had white button downs with pink skirts, make up, heels, pearls, and sweaters tied around their necks. UGH!!!

At my old school there were other tomboys like me, we didn't care that most girls wore skirts we could wear jeans just like the boys, so I didn't have to hang out with, I shuddered at the thought girly girls. My only option.

I walked into English class my third of the day and the only seat open that was not next to a prep was a solitary desk in-between four boys.

As I sat down I noticed that our teacher Mr. Clemens was late and then suddenly I was bombarded.

" hi! I'm Chris, Chris Chambers!", said a boy in a white shirt with ocean blue eyes and brown blonde hair.

"These are my pals, Gordie," Chris pointed to the guy behind him who had doe eyes and tousled brown hair. ," Teddy", he continued as I looked at a boy with a big nose coke bottle glasses and blonde hair. He had on camouflage, dog tags, and army boots. " and Vern" the last boy was a bit pudgy and had short brown hair and blue eyes.

" Hey I'm Blaire. I just moved here from Maine.", I said. " Wow Maine to Oregon, that's a long way" said Gordie.

Before they could say anything else Mr. Clemens walked in.

" Good morning class. Because you are in eight grade I figured we'd get ahead of the high school and start reading Romeo and Juliet."

The rest of the day I contemplated asking the guys to hang for a bit but I wasn't sure. As I was walking out of school I realized that I wouldn't have anyone else to hang out with so I ran to catch up with who I thought were the guys I had met earlier.

In an attempt to start a friendship I punched someone in the shoulder but as he and the other three turned around I found that they were not the four I had met before.

"So what do we have here?", a bleach blonde haired boy asked grabbing my wrist. The boy behind him who looked a bit like Chris sneered.

" Hey Ace Eyeball, leave her alone," I heard a clear voice yell. The boy holding me, I assumed Ace pushed me into the ground.

" You've won this time Chambers but next time I get a punch from your little girlfriend she is dead." I felt Gordie help me up. "Thanks", I said my voice trembling a bit.

"Its okay just if you can try to avoid Ace Eyeball or any of their gang." he advised.

"You guys wanna go grab a soda at the corner shop?" Vern asked. "Sounds good." I said, glad I had a spare dollar with me.

" Vern you can only buy one if you've found enough pennies to pay for it", Teddy chuckled. "what's so funny?", I asked. "Oh we'll tell you later. It's a long story", Gordie explained.


	2. Getting to know the new girl

**Yo I am lovin this fiction. Sorry that the chapters are so short and choppy but I am not an experienced writer yet.**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not Rob Reiner or Stephan King so I do not own this.**

We walked into the corner shop in the small town of castle rock. There was a Yankees poster hanging on one of the walls, "OH BOSS!" both Gordie and I exclaimed. "you like the Yankees?", I questioned. "yeah! Love your shirt by the way", he mentioned.

It was nearing summer and the most intense heat had just settled in that week. Weirdly though my new friends and I walked every aisle there were no drinks to be found.

"Lets just walk down to Joe's." Gordie said. "What? We're going to whose house?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"No, not someone's home! There is a diner just down the street called Joe's. It's owned by a man as old as Castle Rock, or so goes the legend." Chris said with a smile.

"Sounds good, plus I am famished." teddy interjected.

So our gang walked about four shops down and true to their word there was a Joe's diner sitting there.

A silver bell dinged as we stepped into the shop.

There were many booths and a counter with red cushioned stools underneath and a man in all white standing behind the long stretch of plastic.

A lit up jukebox sat in the corner playing _Rockin Robin _by Bobby day.

" Hey youngsters, what can I get ya?" the man with a plastic nametag pinned to his chest stating **Phil **on it.

" Just the usual." Chris responded.

"I see ya got a new member." Phil said referring to me.

He must have thought I was a boy because I had thrown on a baseball cap and my flat chest showed no sign of me being a girl.

I took off my cap letting my hair cascade down my back.

" Apologies miss, I didn't realize", Phil started.

Then as Chris walked up to get our order I heard the man in white say, " Caught yourself a girl have ya?"

" Shut up!" my friend exclaimed in embarrassment.

I sat with my back to the door next to Vern who sat next to Teddy and then Gordie across from me with Chris diagonal.

" Here comes trouble", Gordie said softly glaring at something behind my back.

Then I heard a familiar voice say, " how's it goin girls?"

It was eyeball followed by Ace.

I had replaced my hat and they thought I was just another boy. By that time we had finished our hamburgers and we stood up and left.

As soon as we walked out the door I sighed in relief.

"That sure was close Blaire. If they had known it was you…", teddy said warningly.

" What time do ya have to be home?" Gordie asked.

"Eh nine?" I said.

"Well its five now. I say we stop up at the tree house.," he continued.

I followed the boys to a vacant lot which had a tree house made of wood gripping to an old oak in the center of it.

**Chris POV**

Blaire was certainly not your average Castle Rock girl.

She had spunk. Her hair was curly and dark brown with streaks of bleach blond, which must have been dyed, in her bangs. Our new girls eyes were brown and she had pale-ish skin.

" So tell me about yourselves." she said, breaking me out of my trance. " Well, we have all grown up in castle rock." I said stating the only thing we really all have in common.

" What was the whole penny thing earlier." She asked.

"Well you see, two summers back it was a hot day nearing the end of vacation and", then we all told her of our journey to Ray Brower, and our feud with the cobras.

" Hey I noticed that Eyeball looks a lot like you, Chris." Blaire said.

I grimaced," I'm his brother."

"Oh." she said. Then there was an awkward silence.

Then Vern started up a conversation and we laughed all night.

**Blaire POV**

I glanced down at my watch.

"Shoot! Its 8:50!" I exclaimed.

"Where do you live?" Gordie asked.

" On White Stone." I replied.

"Oh that's where I live too!" he said.

"Here I'll walk you home, incase the cobras are out."

"Thanks", I replied.


	3. Family Issues

**Hi everyone! We have had snow this week and it has been like our second winter break so this fiction, which I have much inspiration for, is getting updated quite speedily. I am sorry if I am not this fast all of the time. So here is chapter three, family issues.**

The next day was Saturday and I was just heading out the door to meet the guys at the tree house.

I assumed that my parents were snoring peacefully in their beds seeing as, when we lived in Maine they had a precise schedule for how they spent their Saturdays.

First they would wake up around 11:00. Then they would lounge while reading the paper and drinking their coffee.

The rest of the day would be spent on Moms garden and Dads home brewing beer.

However apparently now that we had moved to Castle Rock things were about to change.

I had one foot out the door when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around sheepishly.

" Blaire, where are you going?" my mother asked.

My mom was a middle-aged woman who was usually the perfect housewife however when she got mad you didn't want to be home.

" Oh me? I'm just going to hang out with some new friends from school." I said hoping she would just let me go.

" Sit down for a minute, tell us about these new friends." My father said.

So I took a seat bracing myself for the worst. My parents didn't really like me hanging out with boys so as you can see this might not have turned out so well.

" Okay but promise to hear me out and not to say a word until I am done." I made the deal.

Both my parents nodded suspiciously so I began trying to get it out as fast as possible.

" Well there's Chris Chambers who is in my grade along with the other guys, he has a few siblings and lives on Bridge Courte."

" Then there is Gordie LaChance whose older brother died in a car accident two summers ago and he lives two houses down."

" Teddy Duchamp lives with his mom on Silver Edge and his dad was in the army and stormed the beach at Normandy."

" Lastly Vern Tessio lives with his parents and an older brother. He lives on Rolling Stones Avenue." I finished my fingers crossed behind my back.

You see, the night before I had learned much about each boy.

I told my parents that Chris had siblings, I left out that one was part of a gang who harassed us, the other older brother was in jail for a crime so awful that the guys had chose not to tell me, not to mention that his dad is an abusive alcoholic.

I told them about Gordie mostly all I knew except I didn't tell them that his parents completely ignored him.

I told mom and dad that Teddy lived with his mom and that his dad was a war veteran. I didn't tell them that the war had made his dad go crazy. I didn't tell them that Mr. Duchamp almost burned Teddy's ear off which resulted in him ending up in Togus.

I didn't tell my parents that Vern was insanely dumb and that his older brother was in the same gang as Chris's older brother.

Unfortunately after only a few days in town rumors had reached my parents.

" Gordon seems like a good boy, however, we've heard that the Chambers boy is bad news. Vern seems mostly harmless however Theodore seems a bit "on the edge" if you know what we mean" my father explained.

" Why not any girl friends?" my mother asked.

"All the girls here are preps." I told her.

" You can hang out with these boys but be careful Blaire, I don't want you getting hurt."

" I'll be fine," I said as I walked out the door.

**Gordie POV**

"So we've got a new member of the gang." I tried hopefully but I got no response from either parent.

" **She's **new in town." I brought it up again trying to catch their interest by telling them that we were hanging out with a girl.

I gave up. Setting my dishes in the sink I walked out the door abandoned.


	4. Birthday

**Hey guys, this chapter is just a little space filler for Blaire to get to know the boys better. If it is a bit boring sorry I will make sure it gets better within the next chapter.**

**I am not Rob Reiner or Stephen King so I don't own anything.**

It had been a few weeks since I had come to castle rock and I was loving it.

The guys were awesome!

Chris was down to earth, cool, calm, and collected no matter how bad it got at home for him.

Gordie was quiet and creative. Although his parents act like he never existed he tried to put on a cheerful face.

Teddy was well, teddy. Crazy as ever and I had learned not to ever mention his dad to him under any circumstances.

Vern was, well I'm sorry but not worth thinking about. Vern was just there dumb, puppy dog cute, and hungry.

By now it was two weeks into the summer. My birthday was today. I had only told Gordie, making him promise not to do anything for me.

So I ran up the dirt road like usual to meet the guys at the tree house.

When I tried to open the trap door at the bottom of the wooden house it wouldn't open. "Yo, Sissy Chrissy let me in!" I yelled tauntingly

" That's not the secret knock!" was the calm reply I got from Gordie.

So I did the secret knock and the trap door opened. There in the tree house was a cake, four packages and my four favorite people.

"GORDON LACHANCE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!" I yelled scolding Gordie.

" Yeah I only got you a present. You never said I couldn't tell anyone about it." Gordie said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine fine." I said.

" Time for cake!" Vern said, his mind only on food.

"Sure Vern-o", I said smiling.

Chris lit 15 candles on the cake (one for good luck) and said softly," make a wish Blaire."

I blew out the candles and made a wish for, well if I told you it might not have come true.

Teddy sliced up the cake and we stuffed ourselves.

"Present time." Chris said.

"Oh you guys shouldn't have." I said.

'' Here ya go Blaire!" Vern said cheerfully, handing me a blue package.

I ripped the wrapping open and saw laying there three packs of pez and a Scottie dog keychain.

"Thanks a ton Vern!" I exclaimed hugging him.

Teddy then gave me a little bag made of camouflage fabric. I opened the bag by pulling the ties. A silver dog tag fell out engraved with the word, Remember, engraved on it.

I slipped the chain over my head and hugged him, " Thanks Teddy."

Next Gordie slipped a gift bag into my lap. I peeled back the tissue paper and saw little silver circlets in the bottom. On each one was a word, Inspirational, Cool, Fun, Loving, and many other things describing me.

" Thanks Gord-o!" I said giving him a genuine hug.

Lastly Chris put a big cardboard box in my hands. When I opened it I saw a pair of new navy blue converse high tops.

" Christ! Chris, how did you afford this, I mean I love them, but really?" I exclaimed.

"You needed new ones and my mom slipped me a 5 when I mentioned your birthday was comin up." Chris explained.

"Hey how bout we dirty those sneakers up?" Chris said mischievously.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Chambers?"


	5. Permission

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but there will be a REALLY long follow up.**

**A shout out to Gr33nC1iodhn4 for the review. I know this story isn't that great but I love the encouragement. **

**Blaire's POV**

And just like that we had set off down the tracks.

Apparently the boys had been planning this trip for a while and decided that my birthday would be the perfect opportunity.

We were going to take the revival trip taking the same route the guys had two summers ago.

This time all of the technical difficulties would be taken care of.

We all ran home to check with our parents and decided to meet back at the tree house in an hour.

As I walked in the door I said, "hey mom, dad?" " What is it sweetie?" dad responded. " The boys and I were gonna tent out in Vern's backfield tonight and then tomorrow we were gonna spend the day at the lake, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine honey just be careful."

"Alright dad I'm gonna go pack."

**Chris's POV**

I let mom know quietly what we were going to do for the next two days.

Then I snuck up the stairs skipping the creaky ones and rolled up supplies in a knapsack.

I kissed mom goodbye and walked out carefully closing the screen door.

**Gordie's POV**

I yelled out to mom and dad " hey mom? Dad? I'm headin out for the weekend to camp out with the gang."

No response.


	6. Reliving the Adventure

We started off down the tracks to Harlow.

Teddy started off a theme I had no clue of and the other boys joined in.

"Umm excuse me but what in the samheck are you singing?'' I yelled

" You're joking me? Right?" Teddy asked.

I shook my head no.

" You don't watch Have Gun Will Travel? Here just join in." Chris said invitingly.

So we walked aimlessly for a while until Vern said, "I'm hungry and thirsty."

"Here Vern-o we'll fill up at the junkyard." Gordie said.

" Hello captain obvious did anyone bring any food?" I asked.

"Don't worry we have it covered" Chris said reassuringly.

We hadn't had a run in with the train yet when we made it to the junkyard.

I had heard of Chopper but Gordie told me that he knew from experience that Chopper was no scary demon hound but a little puppy.

We set up the wireless and filled up our canteens while tossing rocks in a can.

" Hey you guys watch the Mickey mouse club anymore?" teddy asked mischievously.

" Yeah, uh hu, sure." We all responded.

"Well I think Sharon's-" teddy started

"Whoa whoa Teddy is it really that hard to remember that there is a girl with you?'' I said saving my self from hearing the guys icky discussion.

"Oh sorry Blaire, I wasn't thinking." Teddy apologized. I was surprised because teddy rarely did that.

We headed out early from the junkyard as to not run in with the infamous Milo Pressman or Chopper.

We reached the trestle without any run in with the train and this was a terrifying thing.

This was the one complication that we couldn't prepare for so we risked it and started off.

I went last Gordie in front of me with Teddy and Chris in front of him carrying Vern. They needed to make sure that Gordie and I wouldn't get smushed by the train just because Vern was crawling across the trestle.

However luck was not in our favor and a few second after we started off the train was seen chugging at high speed not but a bit away. We started running and my heart was in my throat.

Like a bird in a cage fluttering around my heart pounded as we ran. The train was almost at my heels when I saw Chris and Teddy throw Vern off the tracks and jumped off themselves. Then I saw Gordie jump the same they did. I could feel the vibrations of the train and the whistle was deafening behind me.

I leaped off and felt a hard bang on my head.

When I wake up I was laying on something soft.

Through my blurry vision I saw Gordie, Teddy, and Vern.

" Blaire? Blaire? Are you okay?" I heard Gordie say.

"Hey hey guys I think she's awake!" I heard Vern say excitedly.

Then teddy thwonked him on the back of the head "of course she's awake you cocknocker!"

Then I saw Chris's head upside-down.

In embarrassment of being in his lap I sat up a bit too fast and was quite dizzy.

"Whoa take it easy Blaire." Chris said softly steadying me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You sure you're okay to go on."

"Yeah I'm fine."

So we found a clearing built a fire and ate and talked into the night.

The next morning the train awakened us.

Following the tracks once again we traveled into the early hours of the morning until we reached the fields that would save us an hour.

We skipped through the golden fields with lovey dovey music playing. (Just joking) and headed through the murky forest.

When we reached the fateful leech filled swamp.

"So?" I asked.

" Don't worry I have this one covered too." Chris said with a wink.

I waited tapping my foot with fake annoyance.

Then out of his knapsack he pulled out an unblown up raft.

Soon we had blown it up and we sailing across the murky waters.

Even teddy hadn't joked about pushing anyone off because he knew that Gordie had a terrible experience they wouldn't tell me about.

Finally reaching the spot where they found Ray Brower we stood for a few moments of solemn silence.

Then we headed back to Castle Rock.

When the guys were walking me home I saw the towns medical services rushing down Gordie's and my street.

And that's when the real trouble began.

**Cliffhanger I know. Reviews are love!!!! 3**

**~ Christen**


	7. WARNING!

**IF YOU ARE READING ONE OF MY STORIES**

Please go to my homepage

I thought I should let you guys know what is going on


	8. Funeral

I looked over at the guys panic written across my face, fear churning in my stomach, and then began to run!

My arms pumping at my sides and legs pounding the pavement, I knew something was wrong.

I could hear the calls of Gordie, Chris, and teddy behind me. I took a quick glance back and saw all four boys running after me. The reason Vern hadn't called out too was because he was huffing and puffing just to keep up with teddy.

Chris and Gordie were both gaining on me. I finally passed Gordie's house with an inner sigh of relief because it wasn't his house that the ambulances were going to.

And then two houses up, mine!

I skidded to a stop and rushed up to a policeman. The roof and side of the house had a huge oak tree crushing it.

"Excuse me! I'm Blaire Smithson, and I live here, what happened?" I asked the policemen

"I'm sorry miss but after the storm last weekend that old oak just couldn't hold up any longer. As you can see it fell on the house and crushed the sides and roof. Your mother was in the kitchen and father was in their bedroom taking a nap when the house collapsed. Both of your parents passed in the collapse."

I couldn't believe it. I was numb. Then Chris and Gordie caught up.

"Blaire? Are you okay?" Gordie asked.

"My parents are dead," I said disbelievingly.

The boys led me to the curb and they sat down on either side of me.

Chris put his arm around me and Gordie rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried into Chris's t-shirt.

The next couple day's arrangements were made for a funeral. Then right after the funeral I was to go with grandmamma rose back to Maine.

I know this may sound totally and completely insensitive but I wasn't sure what I was more upset about, my parents or leaving castle rock.

Two days before the funeral things got strange. The last thing I heard from the guys was "we promise to meet you at the funeral." The next two days there was no contact and it was like they were trying to isolate me. I pinned my hair up and wore a black spaghetti strap dress. I walked out the door looking back at my empty room full of cardboard boxes.

I met my grandmamma rose down in the kitchen and walked her out helping her carefully down the steps to the path. She smelled of cats and tuna, no way did I want to live so many more years of cat lady.

When I got to the funeral I saw Chris looking dashing as ever in a black suit, and brown tie that really brought out his eyes, whoa wait really brought out his eyes? What the heck was happening to me?

Gordie was wearing black suit, black tie, and his hair slicked like a mama's boy, teddy was wearing a dark green suit with a camouflage tie, surprise, and Vern stood in a grey suit and bright orange tie.

The boys stood beside me the whole funeral lending me handkerchiefs and hugs. I cried and cried and cried, for my mother, for my father, for grandmamma rose, and for leaving castle rock.

As the guys were walking me home to pack up my boxes Chris said "ummm Blaire we have some bad news, if you can take anymore." I stood in silence. " Instead of going with your grandmother you will just have to stay in boring old castle rock."

" WHAT!? Guys!" I yelled in joy pulling all of them into a big group hug.

"Wait where am I living?"

" We'll give you a hint, you're living with one of us."

**Ohhhhh what'll happen now…**

**Who will Blaire live with? **

**An **

**Abusive family**

**Ignoring family**

**Crazy family**

**Dumb family**

**Vote in your reviews!**


	9. The end of summer love blooms

**Sorry its been so long but here we go.**

" Who? Where?" I screamed, excited and sort of scared at the same time.

Gordie continued, " Well we decided to make you safe that you cant live with a Cobra so that rules out Vern-o and Chris"

Then Gordie looked over at Chris almost apologetically and Chris's smile flickered for a moment but then returned completely normal and sunny. Luckily they didn't catch that I saw their little exchange.

" Teddy's mom doesn't have enough room in their house for you." Gordie continued.

"Sorry 'bout that Blaire." Teddy said with genuine sympathy. Hmmmm weird for teddy.

"So I guess you're just gunna have to live with me." Gordie said sighing. No matter how hard he tried to keep a strait face a smile slowly started to spread across his face until it grew into hysterical laughter.

We all started cracking up big time!

My bags and other various boxes had been "magically" transported to the little white house with blue shutters known as the LaChance residence.

As we walked into the front foyer Gordie whispered to me "I'm sorry for my parents"

Just as I was about to whisper back what? I looked up and saw the infamous parents.

Mr. LaChance was wearing kaki pants and a polo shirt, looking very professional, held out his hand and said "Nice to meet you Blaire." I returned the handshake.

Mrs. LaChance was wearing a flowered dress with an apron, the perfect housewife, and nodded smiling. I nodded back.

They seemed nice enough but I just couldn't bring myself to like them because these were the monsters my friend was ignored by.

Then Mr. LaChance's face turned stone cold as he turned to Gordie and said " Gordon go take Blaire's things to her new room!"

" Its Gordie" he mumbled as we trudged up the stairs.

As he opened the door he said in a bit of a depressed tone "This was Denny's room."

When I walked in I saw all my white furniture and blue and green everywhere.

"Thanks Gord-o!" I said giving him a big hug.

It was nearing the end of august and I had had a great summer with the guys so far and no run ins with the cobras. I was excited.

One day I heard Gordie passing my room and I said " Hey Gordie?"

" What's up Bee?" he said using a new nickname that all the guys had picked up.

" I can tell you anything, right?'' I asked

" Definitely."

" Wait you don't like like me or anything do you?" I asked him.

" No offense Bee but " and then he made a gagging sound.

" Same. Anyway I was wondering if you could ask Chris if he likes me." I ventured rather shyly.

" Well how am I supposed to do that? Just go ' Oh hey Chris, do you think Bee is smoking hot?' Well?" Gordie said.

" Well I was thinking that you could just kind of be like 'so Chris I think whoever is so cute, what do you think?' and then if he doesn't say my name then just go 'well what about Bee?' Sound good?" I explained.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

"Thank you sooooo much Gordie!" I exclaimed.

**Gordie's POV**

I was doing Bee a big favor and she better pay me back.

Chris and I were hanging out in the tree house just us laid back and relaxed.

" So Chris?'' I started.

"Hmmm?" He said.

" Well don't you think that Sarah Eileen is really cute?"

" Eh I don't know. Can I tell you something really important?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure." I responded, secret keeper as usual.

" Well I like Bee." He said.

"Don't worry you're secrets safe with me." I told him.

However in 3 hours I ran home and told Blaire.

Ughhhh! Why do I have to be stuck in the middle.

**Reviews are the highest form of flattery.**


	10. Auditions

**Okay so guys I am movin back to Blaire's POV. This chapter may seem a little bit weird so yeah. Hey and I don't care if Footloose came out in the 80's I'm pretending that it was out in the 60's. and I am making Ace and the Cobras seniors while our guys are just freshmen. Everything belongs to its rightful owners yadda yadda yadda! (By the way I am doing barriers between sections like so)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So summer was over and we were in our second week of school.

Just to cover the whole Chris thing one day Gordie came in….

There was a knock on the door " Hey Bee? Can I come in?"

"Sure Gord-o!" I said sitting Indian style on my bed.

Gordie opened the door and hopped up on my bed joining me.

" So I talked to Chris and he said he really likes you." Gordie admitted.

I sat there for a moment butterflies popping out of my stomach.

" So, what are you going to do?" Gordie asked bringing me out of my lovey trance.

" I don't know Gordie I really don't know."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We were all walking to our separate classes when I saw a Flyer that said

_Footloose!_

_Sign up by Sep. 22__nd__ for auditions!_

_Anyone who can sing, act, or dance or is willing to learn._

_So come on and out everybody get FOOTLOOSE!_

I quickly tore the flyer off the wall and told the guys to meet me at the tree house later.

We were all sitting up in the tree playing cards when Vern finally asked " So Bee, why are we here?"

" Well Vern I found this flyer at school and I though it would be fun for all of us to do." I said tossing the flyer onto the table.

When I saw their looks of hesitation I said, "Come on guys! For me! Please?" I said giving a puppy dog pout, batting my eyes.

"Fine!" they all agreed.

" Alrighty then well auditions are tomorrow during free period, see ya then." I quipped leaving the tree house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

My gang and I walked into the dark theatre during free period.

The loud voice of the drama teacher called out " Blaire Smithson is you ready for your audition?"

" Yes I am!" I said walking out into the bright spotlight on the stage.

" What will you be singing?"

" I'll be singing Mr. Lee by Bobbettes."

The teacher nodded for me to begin.

" One, two, three look at Mr. Lee

Three, four, five Hey! Look at him jive

Mr. lee, Mr. Lee, Oh! Mr. Lee, Mr. Lee, Mr. Lee

Oh! Mr. Lee. I met my swe-"

" STOP!" she proclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" I asked fearful.

" No, no, no not at all! You're an amazing singer and will definitely get a part!"

"Thank you Mrs. Halle."

Then I got off the stage and sat down in a comfy red velvet seat and watched Gordie walk up nervously twisting his hands.

" Mr. LaChance!" she boomed, " What song?"

" Ummm, Whispering Bells?" he whispered.

" Begin, begin!"

" Uh, ok. Whispering bells, Whisper low, Whispering bells, Love you so, and bring my baby Oh my baby back to me. Whispering bells, loud and clear, your sweet chimes glad to hear, Bring my baby oh my baby back to me."

" That was passable Mr. LaChance, you may be seated with ms. Smithson."

Next up into the spotlight was our very own Christopher Chambers looking confident as ever.

" Ahhh Mr. Chambers please begin."

And with that Chris began " He rocks in the tree-top all a day long Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' the song all the little birds on J-Bird St. love to hear the robin goin' tweet tweet tweet. Rockin robin, Rockin robin, Oh Rockin robin well you really gonna rock tonight!"

" Mr. Chambers that was phenomenal!" she said.

And in that moment I knew that Mrs. Halle was my favorite teacher because she didn't judge Chris.

Teddy then leaped up on stage and before Mrs. Halle could even say a word he belted out " I ran all the way home, just to say I'm sorry, what can I say, I ran all the way yay yay yay!"

"Well Mr. Duchamp, ummm I guess we could fit a role in for you."

Then Vern as oblivious and happy as ever hopped up on stage.

" Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipip Smack! Ba dup op op!"

" Yes Mr. Tessio you fare that same as Theodore."

Little did we know…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No ones POV

It was senior study hall and word had got around that Blaire and the guys had tried out for FOOTLOOSE and the Cobras were stirrin up some trouble.

Ace Merrill hopped up on stage as the drama teacher invited him to.

"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain, too much love drives a man insane, you broke my will, oh what a thrill, Goodness gracious great balls of fire. I learned to love all of Hollywood money, you came along and you moved me honey, I changed my mind, looking fine, Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

Then Eyeball walked onto the stage singing Everyday! It was a very different song for him.

Then Billy, Charlie, Vince, and Fuzzy sang a foursome of Yakety Yak.

Looks like this musical could be trouble.


	11. CAST LIST!

The FOOTLOOSE cast list was posted the next morning…

_**Ren McCormack - Christopher Chambers**_

_**Ariel Moore – Blaire Smithson**_

_**Rusty – Laura Arsole**_

_**Willard – Gordon LaChance **_

_**Urleen – Sarah Sweetson**_

_**Jeter – Theodore DuChamp**_

_**Bickle – Vern Tessio**_

_**Garvin – Vince Desjardins**_

_**Jack - Norman (Fuzzy) Bracowicz**_

_**Reverend Shaw – Richard (Eyeball) Chambers**_

_**Vi – Jennifer Verso**_

_**Chuck – Ace Merrill**_

_**Lyle- Billy**_

_**Travis – Charlie**_

I read the list carefully, my heart fluttered at the thought of chris and I, the lovers of the show! I had heard that laura and Sarah were nice so that would be good, since they were my "posse". Chris would be happy, Gordie plays his best friend and teddy and vern play the gang along with ugh vince and fuzzy! I snorted, eyeball as a reserved revered? Are you kidding me? Poor Jenniffer to have to be married to eyeball! Woah! Hold up! Did I just read that wrong? I am not going to have to be ace's girlfriend for the first part of the show, oh no way!

I contemplated this on my way to English class. I walked in and saw Gordie and Chris sitting in their usual spots but Chris's face made me cringe! It was marred by purple bruises and one clean cut down his cheek!

" Chris! Oh my God! " I said sitting down and lightly touching his face sighed.

Before we had any chance to discuss anything mr. Roderick came into the classroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I was separated from the guys for pretty much the rest of the day so we met up in the treehouse afterschool.

When we met up I thought I was first there. I climed up the ladder and walked right in. Chris was sitting there in frustration.

" Oh, Chris." I exclaimed walking over and putting my arm around him. Right now he needed a friend, not a crush…

He started sobbing out "Why me? Well I guess I deserve it as a rotten Chambers kid!"

"No Chris! You deserve none of what you get! You deserve more that Castle Rock can ever give! You are amazing and wonderful and probably the most inspirational person I know!"

He wiped his eyes and looked up at me sniffling " Really?"

"Definitly." I whispered just now noticing how close together our faces are.

Before either of us could make a move we heard a startling loud knock and a yell "Yo! Anyone up there?" from Gordie.

"come on up Gord-o" Chris said as I pulled away from him.

Shortly after this Teddy and Vern arrived.

" So bee?"

" Well do any of you know about footloose at all?" I exclaimed.

They all shook their heads no.

"Well here is basically the plot. Chris moves from Chicago to a small town where dancing is outlawed by the reverand, eyeball. Gordie tells Chris about the law and you guys along with some of the cobras are Chris's friends. Then Chris meets me, the reverends daughter, who is dating ACE!"

"do you see the problem now?"

"uhhh yeah!" they exclaimed.

" Well I guess we'll just have to wait till rehersal to figure it out." Gordie said simply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day after school we all had arrived in the theatre for rehersal. The guys, me, and anyone else sat on one side of the auditiorium while the cobras sait oppisite.

Then walked onto the stage dressed in bright tights with unmatiching neon shorts over them, a bright paint splatter looking jacket, and her hair frizzed up in a pony tail secured by a scrunchi.

"This is the time in which you will be living in for the next four months." She said gesturing to her clothes.

" Here are your scripts" she said tossing them out to everyone.

"Today we shall simply read the scripts through while sitting in a circle on the stage" she continued.

As we were climbing up the stage to our circle she went on "Fell the emotion and really express it!"

We got into the circle and opened out scripts to pg. one.

It mostly went well except when I almost threw up when ace suductevly spoke to me.

Well the next four months should be just a trainwreck!


	12. chris, blaire, and ace!

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. **** The next chap. will probably be THE PLAY!**

I was confused! Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out? I had been waiting on Chris for two months! For those two months everyday after school he had been staring at me during rehearsal!

Oh well! Who ever said I acted like a girl!

During English today I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook. Then I wrote:

_Chris,_

_Meet me at the river after school._

_I have something important to tell you._

_~ Blaire_

I folded it up into a little square and passed it ahead to Chris just in time for the bell to ring.

Then for the rest of the day I deliberately avoided Chris until the last bell when I sprinted to the bank of the river, which was our meeting place.

I sat on the sand with the waves licking my toes when Chris ran up.

" What the hell? " He cried, "You've just been avoiding me!"

I stood up, "Chris, calm down! This is really important!" then I placed my hand on his shoulder gently leading him to a sitting position.

"So?"

" Well if my sources are right," I stated with a wink " then you like me."

At this Chris's face turned bright red.

I continued "and I like you."

"Really?" Chris asked turning to face me.

I nodded as I leaned in and tilted my head sideways.

Then we had our first kiss.

At first it was timid but before it could grow we both pulled away and opened our eyes slowly.

" I've wanted to do that for so long!" Chris exclaimed

I gave him a hug and whispered " Not as long as me."

That weekend the guys and I were all hanging out in the tree house.

" Hey Chris?" I said.

"Hmmm?" he said lifting his head up from his script.

" Should we tell them?" I questioned.

" Yeah." He sighed relieved.

" Tell us what?" Vern asked.

" Chris and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

" Oh!" Vern said and then went back to lining up his dominoes.

"Ooooh sweet love!" teddy exclaimed.

Gordie simply winked at us.

After rehearsal a few days later I was walking off the stage after everyone else had left when I thought I heard something behind me.

I turned around to face Ace.

" Hey babe." He said grabbing me around my waist.

" Get away!" I exclaimed trying to wriggle out of his strong grip.

He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue down my throat.

As soon as he pulled away I slapped him across the face.

" F- you!" he growled.

Then he threw me down on the floor and kicked me in the stomach, and dug the heel of his boot into my cheek.

As soon as I heard him strut out the door I slowly got up.

I ran sobbing to the tree house.

I barreled up the ladder and burst through the door.

My eyes widened as I saw Chris sitting there hunched over his lines.

" Chris?" I whimpered.

" O my god, Blaire what happened?" he exclaimed motioning for me to come over.

I calmed myself down enough and then said, " After rehearsal I was walking out when ace grabbed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. Then I slapped him and he threw me on the ground and kicked my stomach and dug- dug- dug." I said starting to sob again.

Chris finished, " dug his boot into your cheek." Then he ran his hand down one side of my face wiping my tears away.

"Oh Chris!" I cried collapsing into his arms.

Chris just held me and rubbed my back.

Suddenly I felt so exhausted. I closed my eyes and it all went black.

The next morning I woke up in Chris's lap, in the tree house to the sound of Chris's light snores.

**:) Reviews are amazing!**


	13. Play

As promised here comes THE PLAY, don't worry after this I have more planned for Blaire and the boys.

Ahhhhhhhhh! Its opening night! We had worked for weeks and weeks on this play and now it was finally happening! I stood waiting on the wings, full costume, next to Chris whose hand I was holding onto tightly. " Break a leg," I whispered as he stepped out on stage for the opening number.

The curtain opened on 10 kids in neon colors and Chris in the middle head down. Then the music began to play and the kids started to come alive and a dance club was formed. Then Chris broke out singing _Footloose _and dancing amazingly. I didn't know that he could even keep a beat as much as do a flip! Then he spoke the well-rehearsed lines, telling his friends that he is moving to a town called Bomont.

Then the scene changed to the inside of a church. I held back a giggle seeing Eyeball Chambers dressed in the reverends uniform, giving a lecture on the evil of rock and roll. Kind of ironic for Eyeball, huh?

When the time came and the scene changed to a gas station and on the scene appeared Ace, Billy, and Charlie in mechanics clothing. Then I sauntered out on stage in red boots and leather leggings. I convincingly ran up to Ace and kissed him deeply. Then Eyeball walked onstage and made me leave with him. As I walked out I heard Ace, Billy, and Charlie begin to sing, "The girl gets around!'' I gagged as soon as I got backstage and then used a ton of mouthwash to get the taste of Ace out of my mouth.

I sat watching the stage as Chris appeared at "school" in a leather jacket and became friends with Gordie. As Gordie starts to drawl on about something or other Chris tells him of his dancing and starts up another musical number, executing it flawlessly. Gordie tries to stop him but then the "principal" walked in and explained that dancing is illegal. Gordie stood up for Chris telling the principal that he was new. Hah, Gordie and Chris are perfect in these roles.

Once the principal exited the stage Laura entered and told Gordie that he was "amazingly brave" to stand up to the principal. Then Laura and her friends warned Chris that he should lay low because 4 kids died in a car accident coming from a dance and that's why dancing is outlawed.

Then the scene changed and I ran across the stage into the "house" where eyeball kept ignoring me every time I tried to talk to him. I stormed out of the house and heard Eyeball's wife and he discuss my relationships. Then Eyeball exited the stage and Chris's "mom" entered and talked to Eyeball's wife about her problems.

Then the scene changed to Burger Blast where kids hang out. I sat at a table with Laura "doing homework" while Gordie talked to Chris. Chris then smoothly roller-skated over to our table and took out orders as I flirted with him. That part was easy. As Chris went back over to Gordie, Gordie warned him that Ace would kill him if he became involved with me. Then Chris asked Gordie about Laura and Gordie commented that Laura is really nice but he doesn't know how to tell her he likes her. Then I took my cue and began to sing to my friends about how I want a decent boyfriend with holding out for a hero. Then Ace ran onstage and started yelling at me. Chris and Gordie ran up to defend me but the old lady who owned the restaurant broke up the fight.

I then waited for Chris's shift to be over and then took him to my favorite place under the train tracks, again train tracks ironic right? I told him about how much I hated Bomont. Secretly Ace watched us. Then I walked "home" with Chris. The whole scene at home was very awkward because Chris made a fool of himself, which he never does.

Then in the next scene Chris, Gord-o and I ran onstage late to gym class. We tried to explain to the gym teacher we were late because Ace jumped Chris but the gym teacher wouldn't accept the excuse.

Then we had intermission. Man it was a relief. Chris ran over to me. " Was I good? Did I do okay?" "Christopher Michael Chambers that was the most amazing and convincing performance I have ever experienced!" "Thanks to you!" then the lights flickered and it was show time again.

Chris, Laura, Gordie and I walked out into the bright lights of a dance. Chris then tried to teach Gordie to dance much to my amazement. Then when Chris brought me "home" Eyeball got so mad that he almost hit me, of course he wouldn't though.

Chris finally figured out how to tell the town council that there should be a dance when I ran in with a black eye. I said that Ace had beaten me. Then as Chris was comforting me I told him that my "brother" was one of the children in the car crash. Then we sang a ballad about how we had fallen in love with each other and then kissed. To tell you the truth that was my favorite part of the night.

Then the scene changed to a church where the town council met. Chris then stood up and told the council that dancing is talked about through the bible and shouldn't be illegal. However no one listened and Chris was dismissed.

Then Chris's "mom" told him that Eyeball rigged the votes. Then Chris went and talked to Eyeball about the grief of his son.

The scene changed once again to a church where Eyeball told everyone that they were holding a dance. Then we had the finale dance and all danced with our rightful matches. As I was dancing with Chris I found that I felt like I was flying.

This was a night to remember.

After the play Chris and I tried to get together with everyone but Gordie was hanging with Laura, and Teddy and Vern were hanging out with two backup dancers.

So Chris drove me in his truck to the river. We lay in the grass all night talking. I felt so safe and secure rapped up in Chris's arms, like nothing could touch me.


End file.
